Ask Lord Of The Ring
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Punya pertanyaan kepada para tokoh LOTR? silakan tanya di sini! bebas bertanya maupun nge-dare mereka! pertanyaan yang umum hingga pribadi, diterima! dan dare mereka melakukan apa saja! Review, pertanyaan, dare, kritik, dan saran, diterima dengan lapang dada.


"Rambutku sudah rapi belum?" tanya Legolas ke arah para pengawalnya sambil membenahi jalinan rambutnya dengan jemari dan dijawab anggukan pelan serentak dari pengawal setianya.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya Gandalf yang sedang sibuk menyisir jenggotnya yang─_silky _gimana gitu─ke arah Frodo dan hanya dijawab dengusan pelan dari si bocah hobbit tersebut.

"Isteriku, aku sudah ganteng belum?" tanya Aragorn sambil cengar-cengir lucu dan sedikit mengibas poninya epik.

Arwen, sang isteri berwujud peri hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah suaminya. "Ah, suamiku, dalam keadaan apapun, kau adalah pria terganteng di dunia,"

"Benarkah? Oh, aku cinta kau,"

"Aku juga cinta kau, Aragorn,"

─mereka berdua mengabaikan empat hobbit dan satu kurcaci yang menonton telenovela siang hari itu sambil mengemil popcorn.

"Sebesar apa cintamu padaku?" tanya Arwen dengan mata beningnya menatap intens ke mata si lelaki bersurai hitam.

"Seperti kuku,"

"Kok?"

"Kuku meski selalu dipotong, dia akan selalu tumbuh tanpa mengenal waktu. Sama seperti cintaku yang selalu tumbuh bahkan terus membesar kepadamu,"

─keempat hobbit, satu kurcaci, satu penyihir, satu pangeran elf, dan segerombolan manusia campur peri membuat gestur seperti orang muntah secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

_Dunia hanya milik kita berdua_

.

.

.

_Ngomong-ngomong, ini, 'kan, bukan fic Romance?_

.

.

.

**Ask Lord Of The Ring**

**LOTR **** © J. J. Tolkien**

**Humor/Parody**

**Rate T** (demi alasan keamanan)

**Written by Cherry-Sakura05**

**This fic just for fun. So, calm down.**

.

.

.

"─EHEM!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke satu titik─sang **Author agung**─

"─EHEM!"

Kali ini gantian Gandalf dan Saruman yang terbatuk-batuk ganteng mendengar deskripsi di belakang nama Author.

─_oke, coret saja kata __**'agung'**__ itu. PUAS HAH PUAS_

"Apa tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau saya sudah berdiri di sini, di tengah-tengah kalian dari sejam yang lalu?"

"Oh, maaf, maaf, acaranya sudah mulai, ya?" Legolas tersenyum tipis menggenggam tangan─_coret_CalonIsteri_coret_─dengan lembutnya.

"Baiklah, untuk kalian ketahui, acara ini didedikasikan untuk kalian, khususnya para pembaca. Mudah saja, readers tinggal bertanya atau melempar _dare_ ke kalian, setuju?"

"Sebentar, apa maksudnya?" tanya Faramir mengacungkan tangan dengan muka bingung.

"Ini semacam permainan **BERANI** atau **JUJUR**, paham?"

"Oh, begitu,"

"Oke, untuk para pembaca fic ini silahkan membalas di review dengan pertanyaan kalian ditujukan pada siapa, dan dare apa yang kalian mau untuk dilaksanakan oleh orang-orang antah-berantah ini *ketawa laknat* Terserah kalian, siapapun tanpa terkecuali boleh ikut bertanya dan memberi _dare _seperti apapun tanpa pilih-pilih─bahkan untuk yang menyimpang sekalipun. Review biasa juga diterima, kok,"

"EH TUNGGU KATANYA INI ACARA _TALKSHOW_?" protes Gimli yang sudah susah payah membonding rambut dan jenggotnya yang─ASTAGA WOW KRIWIL─menjadi lurus.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"GIMLI!" sahut semuanya serempak memelototi si kurcaci tua yang kini tengah bersiul-siul inosen.

"Ya sudahlah, abis saya gemes ngeliat fandom LOTR sepi gini. Dan lagi genre humornya sedikit. Mari kita membumbui fandom ini dengan taburan segenggam bumbu epik penuh warna! WOGWOGWOGWOGWOG!"

"KAMVRET TAU GINI NGAPAIN GUE NGEBONDING RAMBUT DAN JENGGOT KESAYANGAN GUE!" maki Gimli sembari berguling ngambek di lantai sementara di sebelah sana sang Author sedang tertawa jahanam dengan bahagianya─mengabaikan _dark aura_ yang melatarbelakangi para tokoh yang ada di sana.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"GUE DISANGKA KUNTILANAK MINI SAMA LEGOLAS! ANJRYIT!"

Sebelum Author melaksanakan niat ngakak menggelinjang _breakdance _di lantai, ada baiknya Anda berbaik hati meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa Review, berminat? =)))))))


End file.
